


Silent Melody On A Hot Summer Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Lust, M/M, Omega Jensen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, I wonder where the stars are; I’ve forgotten all their names





	Silent Melody On A Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The stars have no name. Tonight, they are silent while something savage rumbles in the air. It snarls and claws its way into Jared's body, leaves his belly coiling with the need to mate. He could feel the heat growing hotter in his belly as Jensen’s familiar honey sweet scent filled their cabin. He grinned wickedly as races up the stars, and the closer he drew to his mate, the heavier his breathing became, already so overwhelmed with a high from that sugary aroma. 

Jared finds his Omega in the bedroom, fresh from the shower, lean, sleek body still damp with water-droplets. He rushes to his mate and knocks him down to the floor, snarling, brown eyes glowing golden. So close to what he desires, he can't help but press his body more firmly against Jensen, almost possessively, palms on his chest to pin him down forcefully. 

He revels in the way Jensen’s breath catches in his throat. His mate lands on the soft carpet with a huff and struggles halfheartedly, unafraid, but still caught off guard, until Jensen catches the scent of a ripe alpha pheromones. To be coaxed into the heights of pleasure by his intoxicating scent made his heart beat faster. He suddenly so turned on he can barely breathe, titling his head back in submission and parting his legs, welcoming his mate in. 

Jared hungers for the sensation of that clenching heat, a deep growling rumble vibrating from his throat at the thought of his cock sliding deep into his mate; he leans down, brushing his nose along the curve of Jensen’s throat, breathing in deeply. His sniffs against the warm skin, the huff of his hot breath tickling against his mate’s jaw. Jensen groans softly, one hand slipping down between his thighs to grip his manhood, stroking as mate nips at his throat. 

They fuck right there on the floor, hissing like snakes, Jared breath hot on the back of Jensen’s neck as he rams into him with savage thrusts. His hands close around the omegas hips, tighten, thumbs digging into hipbones. His mate growls, then hissed as his teeth latch into the back of his neck, Jared biting down hard enough to bruise as he slammed his hips repeatedly into him, mercilessly taking what he needed. 

With every thrust Jensen panted, moaning Jared’s name, breath forced from his lungs, toes curling while his body shakes with an impending orgasm. They rut in an unrelenting rhythm, possessed with the pleasure ruling their intertwined bodies. Pale skin blossoms red with scratches as fingernails rip into ribs and hips. Thunder cracks in the sky, drowning out their howls of pleasure on this hot summer night.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/842081.html?thread=104867169#t105079649)


End file.
